


Every Thorn has its Rose

by shutframe



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutframe/pseuds/shutframe
Summary: A Warlock musing over his newly-crafted Weapon of Sorrow
Kudos: 1





	Every Thorn has its Rose

"Oh! Hey there! Careful you don't stand too close, they shout at you if they think you're gonna climb over," said Solo to his friend. Concern was difficult to show with his robotic face, but he wouldn't trade his bright blue color and bold pink stripe for anything.

He didn't expect his Awoken friend Seeks to jump like he'd been caught kicking a ball into Saladin's gong. The look on his face was raw panic at first, though, quickly fading to relief as he recognized the other Guardian.

"Hey man, good to see you," replied Seeks. He was turning over something in his hands, staring at it like an engram he was waiting to be deciphered. At first glance, it looked like a fancy bone, but then as he got closer, Solo could see a barrel, trigger guard and hammer.

"That a new gun? Wow it looks cool! Where'd you get it? Was it made from a Hive or something?" he asked, the usual string of rapid-fire questions bursting out.

"Umm, yeah? Some guys helped me fix it? I don't, uhh, think so?" Seeks grimaced as he responded. The barrage of questions made it difficult to match answers with the questions they should be paired with, but neither of them seemed particularly concerned if they weren't totally understood.

"Whoa," said Solo. After the questions had been answered there were a few moments of quiet, the only sound the faint howl of the wind blowing over the edge of the Last City's wall. "So, like, are you having trouble figuring out how it works? Looks like it's got a trigger like you're used to!"

"What? No, you jerk," Seeks laughed and punched Solo's shoulder. "It's just ... I guess this gun's one that a lot of bad people really like. And when I first found it, I just thought it was cool looking, but after a while when I got more and more help to fix it I started thinking 'don't I have enough hand cannons already? Do I really need this one?' but I never just put it down and walked away. I guess I've got it stuck in my head like, what if IT wanted me to repair it, not the other way around?"

"Uh huh ... that'd freak me out too," Solo replied. The wind continued to whistle and blow, uninterrupted and unconcerned.

Seeks just nodded, still turning the gun over in his hands, scowling at it as if trying to intimidate the weapon. "You remember that story that one cryptarch told us when we were out in the field that one night around the campfire?" he asked. "The pre-Traveler one, with the things that came back to life, but like, no Light, just angry and hungry?"

"Ooh yeah that one was awful," Solo said, shivering but not from the cold, a quixotically happy grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess the freakiest thing to me was that I couldn't ever figure out why it was happening," Seeks said with a heavy sigh. "And this thing here, this Thorn, it feels like the same. Something angry, hungry, and I can't figure it out."

Solo nodded solemnly to his friend. He didn't quite get it, but then a lot of what his buddy said was like that. "Wanna go get some ramen? It's pretty cold up here, should warm you up!"

Seeks finally shook his head, snapping out of it and sliding the gun away in its holster. "Yeah, please. I'm freezing my ass of up here," he rubbed at his nose as they stepped away from the railing, looking around to figure out which way to the restaurant. "I'm smarter than some stupid gun anyway. It better get used to doing what I say." He grunted, nodding firmly as he followed after Solo.


End file.
